lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Guy
The Little Guy is the is the forty-first episode of The Lion Guard and the fifteenth episode of Season 2.http://tvschedule.zap2it.com/tv/the-lion-guard-the-little-guy/EP023162190046?aid=tvschedule Synopsis Beshte befriends Hodari, a tiny gecko who wants to be a crocodile. Justin Hires (MacGyver) guest stars as Hodari and Common (Selma) guest stars as Kiburi.http://www.disneyabcpress.com/disneyjunior/shows/the-lion-guard/episodes/the-little-guy-1/ Summary Makuu is training his float, when the Lion Guard notice and start to intervene, believing them to be fighting without a cause. A gecko named Hodari halts their actions, explaining how the crocodiles are merely training to improve their techniques. Ono dejectedly confesses that he forgot, and the Guard apologize to Makuu. Makuu promptly resumes training, and Hodari starts to mimic their moves. The gecko admits to Beshte that his dream is to be a crocodile someday, or at least an honorary one. Just then, Ono notices a herd of buffalo stampeding towards them. Kion warns Makuu, who in turn orders his float to move to higher ground, on a nearby cliff. Although everyone gets away from the herd, their stampeding causes a rockslide. Kion orders Fuli and Ono to calm down the buffaloes, while he, Beshte and Bunga assist Makuu's float. When a large rock collapses onto the tail of a crocodile, Makuu swiftly removes the rock to save him but is hit by another falling rock, injuring his foreleg. With the herd calmed down, Makuu comments that his float is safe, and that's what matters. Makuu orders his float to continue sparring, while the Lion Guard return to their Morning Patrol. Hodari stops Beshte, who tells the Guard that he'll catch up with them. With Makuu injured, Hodari figures that he'll need a bit of extra help so now's the perfect opportunity for him to ask Makuu to join his float. He requests that Beshte introduce him to Makuu, and he does so. Hodari asks him to Give a Little Guy a Chance, but Makuu laughs him away. Rejected, Hodari runs away before Beshte can catch up to him. In a nearby tree, Shupavu and Njano have overheard the whole thing, and conjure up a plot they know Scar would love. When Beshte is called away by Ono to help save Laini and two other galagos, they approach Hodari and invite him to meet Kiburi, who they claim would love to let him be a member of his float. Meanwhile, the Lion Guard are at the tree where the galagos are trapped. Beshte lifts the tree up, while Bunga reaches in and grabs two of the galagos from an opening in the trunk. He grabs a bug next, so Fuli reaches in to save Laini. Having done their duty, the Lion Guard continue their patrol, with Bunga warning the galagos to watch out for falling trees. In the Outlands, Njano speaks to Kiburi about Hodari, and how he's friends with the Lion Guard. When Hodari appears, Kiburi is shocked to see that he's a gecko and not a crocodile. He goes along with the plan, though tells Hodari that he still needs to pass a test. Hodari already knows about the Traditional Crocodile Initiation Spar, and Kiburi calls forth Tamka to challenge him. Just before they engage in combat, Kiburi orders Tamka to let him win. He does as commanded, and Hodari is overjoyed to be confirmed as a member of Kiburi's float. His new leader then leads his float to the Pride Lands. Back with the Lion Guard, Beshte is still feeling sad over Hodari's disappointment. When Ono notices Kiburi's float in the distance, the Lion Guard promptly approach him, asking why he has returned. Kiburi states that he's just visiting, introducing them to their newest member, Hodari. He tries to use this to his advantage since he is friends with both his float and the Lion Guard, but Kion still orders them to leave. Kiburi succumbs to his order and leads his float away. While the rest of the Lion Guard make sure that they leave, Beshte confronts Hodari, who is oblivious to Kiburi's past misdeeds. Despite his best efforts, he is unable to get Hodari to see how bad he truly is, with the gecko making the assumption that Beshte is saying that he too is bad for following his dreams. Hodari says that maybe he isn't really his friend after all, which devastates Beshte. Back in the Outlands, Kiburi's float devises a new plan - to attack Makuu before the Lion Guard even know they're in the Pride Lands. Suddenly, Hodari returns having cut all ties with the Lion Guard, though Tamka doubts how helpful he can be at this stage. However, Kiburi still sees potential and asks Hodari to share the moves he learned from Makuu's float. He obliges and also lets slip about Makuu's injury. Kiburi states that information will be useful. Back in the Pride Lands, the Lion Guard warn Makuu's float about Kiburi's earlier intrusion. When they leave, Kiburi and his float watch them nearby, ready to pounce. When the Guard leaves, Beshte voices his concerns over Hodari's friendship with Kiburi. Kion sends Ono to find Hodari. While he does so, Makuu's float is approached by Kiburi's float, and they engage in combat. Having learned all their moves from Hodari, Kiburi's float is easily able to counter the moves from Makuu's float members. With Makuu still injured, Kiburi quickly takes the upper hand in the fight. Hodari reminds Kiburi that the crocodile way is for a Mashindano to take place, but he is swiped by Kiburi's tail into a tree. Hodari is left feeling that the situation is all his fault. Ono soon spots the ongoing attack, and, although Makuu never wants assistance, they decide that on this occasion they need to try regardless. They approach the battle scene and start defending Makuu's float from their attackers. When Beshte knocks one crocodile into a bush, he spots Hodari on the tree next to him. The gecko is shocked to discover that Beshte still considers him a friend, even after he joined the bad guys. Nearby, Kiburi pins Makuu down. Kion tries to save him but is stopped by Tamka. Hodari notices that Makuu is in peril, and asks Beshte to get him close, hopping onto his snout. On their way over, Kion slams Tamka into Beshte's path, causing him to stumble. Hodari hops onto Kiburi's snout and calls for Makuu to use the Wide Tail Spin, allowing him to be free. Makuu then uses his tail to knock Kiburi away. With all of Kiburi's float in front of them, Kion proceeds to use the Roar of the Elders to send them home. Having seen Hodari's immense bravery, Makuu offers him a position in the float. When he accepts, Makuu announces him as an honorary crocodile, leaving Hodari to swell up with pride as his new float members chant his name in unison. Appearances Characters Groups Locations Animals References Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Media